1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display device for displaying a composite image of two or more images, an image information processing device for outputting the image information to the image display device, and an image display system provided with the both devices.
2. Related Art
The image display system provided with the both devices, namely the image display device and the image information processing device, is called a multi-monitor system, and is becoming in frequent use. In such a multi-monitor system, it is common that the image in a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as PC) as an example of the image information processing device is displayed on two or more monitors, and a variety of methods of improving the operability of the cursor in such a case have been proposed (e.g., JP-A-2008-234501 (Document 1) and JP-A-2006-59251 (Document 2)).
According to these documents, although the improvement in the operability of the cursor on the premise of the respective image display in two or more monitors can be provided, it is not assumed that a plurality of images are combined and then displayed. Therefore, the improvement therefor has been required.
In presentations, for example, the presenter displays the image, which is displayed on the PC, on an image display device such as a large monitor or a projector while operating the PC, thereby presenting the PC image to the audience. On this occasion, it is probable that a plurality of images from the PCs is combined in the image display device, and is then presented to the audience. However, in actual status, it seems difficult for the cursor display method proposed in the documents mentioned above to improve the operability of the cursor in such circumstances.